


We Are Infinite

by starrynightwishes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwishes/pseuds/starrynightwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley wants to remember every detail of his few nights with Colin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece of writing, and I know it sucks, but I really wanted to try it out. Don't laugh at me and my terrible literature skills.

A thin, tall figure stood at the window of a small flat in Glasgow, looking out onto the snowy hills, with a fire flickering quietly behind him, in a candle lit room. Watching him, was a blonde, muscular man, whose blue eyes gazed in awe at every move he made, as he sat on the sofa. The dark haired boy turned around as he felt the burn of his eyes on his back. He smiled fondly at his boyfriend, and walked across the room to him.  
“What’s on your mind?” He asked, concerned, sitting beside him to rest his head on the blonde’s shoulder.  
“Nothing.” He smiled, and kissed his boyfriend’s nose, looking into his tired eyes. “I’ve just missed you, Col.” Colin returned a warm, soft kiss to his lips.  
“And I’ve missed you. So much.” He breathed in the scent of Bradley's aftershave and leaned back into the sofa, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.  
"Come on," Bradley sighed. "Let's get to bed. We've both travelled a lot today, we need sleep. We'll do nothing tomorrow, and just rent some films or something. Okay?"  
"Okay." Colin smiled. He pulled on Bradley's arm, and walked slowly to their bedroom, climbing into bed, his fingers still laced with Bradley's. They didn’t bother changing their clothes for lack of energy, but they both removed their shirts. Colin lay facing the window as he always did, and Bradley lay behind him, kissing his neck tenderly every so often. He ran his fingers down his spine, pausing at every bump to caress it, until he rested his hand at the small of his back. He moved as close as he possibly could until Colin’s body was pressed into his, and he wished he could get even closer, to impress his figure into his own skin so he could never forget every indentation in Colin’s skin, so he could never get his warm, woody scent out of his nostrils. It was impossible how much he wanted him. It was impossible how he loved him with every fibre of his being, and more. Colin turned to rest his head on Bradley’s bare chest, and kissed his collarbone, with a muffled “I love you.” And with the warmth of Colin’s cheek on his body, and a content smile on his face, he lay and watched the rise and fall of his stomach as he breathed, trying to memorise every detail so he could re-play it in his mind whenever they weren't together. He entwined their legs and feet, and wrapped around each other, they were one.

Colin woke first, in the morning, with the sunlight pouring through the windows that made the dust dance and glitter in the air. He woke in the same position he went to sleep in, so when he moved his torso from Bradley's side, the cool air rushed in between them and sent goosebumps racing down his body. He shuffled upwards to gently kiss Bradley's jawline, and nibble his ear. Bradley smiled, and he hummed as he slowly opened his eyes to move up and kiss Colin, biting his lip and smiling into his mouth. They both lay in content silence for a few moments, then Bradley sat up to wrap Colin's legs around him so they were straddling his. He ran his fingers through his dark hair and watched him smile, and he couldn't stop himself kissing him again. Colin's cold fingertips ran down Bradley's spine, making him shiver. They broke apart, and Colin grinned.  
"Let's go make pancakes."


End file.
